


By The Creek

by apostate (394percentdone)



Series: za october fics 2019 [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, the yearning inherent in watching someone in the moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/394percentdone/pseuds/apostate
Summary: Zevran watches Macsen in the Brecilian





	By The Creek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosehip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosehip/gifts).

> 'full moon' prompt! thank you kari for letting me borrow macsen for awhile! he's a sweetheart and i love him

In the moonlight, broken only by the swaying shadows of leaves in the Brecilian, Zevran watches Macsen sit with his feet in the creek. Loose hair and pants rolled up to his knees, his notebook held close as he writes in it. It’s a quiet sight, early summer warmth in the air. Almost easy to get lost in. 

The halla from before, what did Macsen say his name was? Zevran twists his lips in thought before it returns to him, Scent of Rain, that’s right. Scent of Rain is curled up on the grass not far from Macsen sleeping or watching Macsen as Zevran is, Zevran isn’t sure. It really doesn’t matter and Zevran returns his gaze to Macsen, wondering if he’s noticed Zevran’s presence yet or not. Sometimes he can get wrapped up in his own thoughts, ignoring everything around him in the process, but other times Macsen simply doesn’t want to break a moment with acknowledgment. 

It would be a terrible thing to break the silence here. The creek babbles and the leaves rustle and the slight scratch of Macsen’s writing are the only sounds in the night, it’s a peace Macsen rarely gets and Zevran doesn’t want to take it from him. 

It is enough to watch. Moonlight suits Macsen, the softness of the silver delicately frames him. Pale streaks in his brown hair, shadows in the shape of leaves on his skin, Zevran can just make out the long line of his nose and the curve of his lips as he shapes the words before he writes them. Gently holding his pen as he meticulously records and plans in his journal. 

Leaning against a tree Zevran has to wonder when he started watching Macsen close enough to know what he’s thinking. Macsen raises a hand and cups his cheek in thought, and though it’s hidden from him Zevran knows his brow is furrowed. 

Maybe the silence isn’t as peaceful as it sounds. 

Zevran clears his throat in the night, “How can you see well enough to write?” 

Macsen’s head jerks up and he turns slightly towards Zevran, keeping a tight grip on his notebook. Apparently he hadn’t noticed Zevran after all. “Zevran? Oh, it’s a full moon out so there’s enough light.” Nimble fingers quickly snap the journal shut and wrap it in the oilcloth lying on his lap. But Zevran pays more attention to the short flyaway hair framing Macsen’s face and the smile tugging at his lips. 

There are lots of things Zevran has experience in but the strange flip of his stomach at Macsen’s smile is not one of them. He takes a step closer, leaving the support of the tree behind in favor of Macsen. “For you, perhaps, but I fear my eyes would give out if I tried such a feat.”

Scent of Rain snorts loudly as Zevran approaches, lifting his head giving Zevran a slow blinking look. But Macsen just laughs softly, “It’s an acquired talent.” 

“You, my dear warden, have plenty of those.” Lips parting in a smile of his own Zevran crosses the distance between them, easy enough when it’s only a handful of steps. 

Macsen’s feet are still in the creek, water running around his ankles. But he lifts his chin and watches Zevran approach. Blush blooming pink in the moonlight. This, too, is something Zevran has little actual experience in. But, Zevran watches Macsen’s cheeks darken and his smile soften and he thinks it would be alright to try. 


End file.
